


Bunny

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Brittany tells Sam she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny

His lips open and close several times, like a fish, like one of those Nemo fish at the doctor's office, maybe like a trout, who knows? she's never seen one. Just opening and closing.

Then he's on his knees, again, doesn't he get it? they had some interesting hetero-sex, got married, even if it was fake, even if the end of the world as we know it wasn't really, and it's just a no-go: a fifty-dollar t-shirt that shrunk. It doesn't fit.

Soon nothing will fit. Not true. Santana fits like kid. Funny. What if a kid doesn't fit her?


End file.
